


La befana

by karlamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamalfoy/pseuds/karlamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que você desejaria de natal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La befana

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Karla Malfoy
> 
> Pares: Nenhum em especial, mas temos um Dragão intrometido, Harry, Hermione, Ron.
> 
> Censura: Nenhuma,
> 
> Gênero: Festividade Natalina (Existe esse gênero? Ô.o).
> 
> Spoilers: Dos Seis livros e de nenhum.
> 
> Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, mais conhecida ultimamente como Loira -psicopata - recauchutada. Eu não quero, e nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.
> 
> Resumo da Fic: Um conto de Natal – Draco escuta uma curiosa história de natal.

La Befana

Era dezembro, as ruas de Rogsmead já estavam cobertas de neve, as pessoas andavam pelas ruas do povoado puxando as golas de seus casacos para que não sentissem tanto frio. Mas, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro não se importando com o frio e nem com as roupas molhadas por causa da neve.

Duas crianças brincavam de guerra de bolinhas de neve, um menino com aproximadamente cinco anos, com olhos azuis e ar "arteiro" fazia várias bolas para jogar em sua amiguinha que fazia a mesma coisa do outro lado da rua.

\- Vou terminar primeiro Tifa!! – O garoto gritava para o outro lado da rua, para sua amiga.

\- Vai nada eu vou! – Tifa respondeu, ela sentia suas bochechas quentes por causa do frio, e tentava fazer as bolas o mais rápido que podia. – Dan? Com quantas bolas a gente vai poder começar a jogar? – Tifa gritou para Dan que já tinha duas prontas.

\- Três Tifa!! – ele gritou e riu alto, assim que terminou sua terceira bola, resolveu começar antes que sua amiga acabasse primeiro e ele ganhasse uma bolada no meio do rosto, então ele pegou uma, mirou e jogou. Contudo para sua imensa surpresa a bola não acertou o alvo, bem acertou, mas não o alvo que o garotinho havia mirado. Sua bola de neve tinha atingido em um rapaz e ele – o rapaz - olhava para suas roupas não acreditando que tinha sido acertado por uma bola de neve.

O garoto começou a rir da cara de incredulidade que o rapaz tinha no rosto, mas parou de rir na mesma hora em que os olhos do seu "alvo" pousaram sobre ele. Ele nunca tinha visto um olhar tão ameaçador, ele sentiu todo o seu pequeno corpo estremecer e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e imediatamente saiu correndo chorando chamando por sua mãe, tendo sua amiga em seu encalço chorando também.

Draco Malfoy sentiu-se vingado ao ver a cara de espanto que o garoto tinha feito. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, aquilo realmente funcionava, depois de vários anos observando seu Mestre de Poções, ele havia aprendido a causar medo só com olhar.

Draco sempre teve um olhar entediado, como se nada lhe parecesse interessante, um ar quase esnobe. Com os anos ele acrescentou a essa mascara um ar de indiferença e adicionou a ela um olhar ameaçador, quase felino, mordaz, quase mortal. O herdeiro dos Malfoys lançou um feitiço de limpeza em seu casaco e continuou o que estava fazendo. Nada, sim ele não estava fazendo absolutamente nada, andava a esmo pelas ruas do povoado. Era fim de semana, e como não tinha nada para fazer em Hogwarts resolveu passear por Hogsmead. Grande erro, pois tal passeio se revelou inútil e infrutífero. Tinha exatamente uma hora que estava andado e não tinha achado nada para lhe tirar o tédio.

Ele estava sozinho, Crabbe e Goyle tinham ficado no castelo, Draco havia preferido andar sozinho. Coisa que estava acontecendo muito em seu sétimo ano na escola, não sentia mais vontade de andar com aqueles brutamontes sem cérebro, se fosse para conversar sozinho que conversasse sozinho mesmo, ainda que toda vez que ele saísse só, um sentimento de pânico se apoderava dele. Pois algo poderia lhe acontecer, claro que se ele estive com Crabbe e Goyle não ia adiantar muita coisa, mas pelo menos ele retardaria seus "inimigos" e quando eles dessem por si, ele Draco Malfoy já estaria bem longe.

\- Tédio, não tem nada para fazer nesse lugar? – Draco reclamou pela enésima vez, e passava pela quinta vez a porta do bar de Madame Rosmerta. O bar estava cheio, Draco sentiu repulsa só de se imaginar em um lugar tão cheio. Draco viu Hermione Granger. – Argh! Sangues-ruins! Esse passeio não pode ficar pior! O cara de cicatriz poderia aparecer para eu poder tirar sarro da cara dele, ou mesmo aquele pobretão do Weasel não é rapazes? – Draco olhou por sobre os ombros e não viu seus guarda-costas. – Droga! – Draco chutou uma lata de lixo e sentiu uma dor muito forte em seu pé. – Que Merda! - ele encostou-se à parede para se equilibrar e massagear o pé machucado, nessa hora Rony Weasle, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter saiam do bar de Rosmerta. Mas aparentemente não perceberam a presença do dragão com o pé machucado encostado à parede.

\- Ron daqui a algumas semanas será Natal! Tira era cara triste do rosto! – Hermione ria da cara do amigo.

\- Ah! Claro não é você que vai ganhar pela décima sétima vez na vida uma blusa de tricô ridícula.

\- Elas são bonitas Ron! – Potter disse meio sem graça, pois adorava as blusas que Molly lhe mandava, pois a mãe de Ron era uma das poucas pessoas que se importavam realmente com ele, e lhe mandavam presentes de Natal. Claro que seus amigos também lhe davam, mas Molly era o mais próximo de uma mãe que Harry tinha, e ver seu melhor amigo falado com tal pouco caso dos presentes dela, o deixava triste.

\- Eu odeio o Natal, essa data podia ser tirada do calendário que ninguém ia sentir falta. – Harry olhou para o amigo e sentiu um aperto no peito, pois essa data era especial para ele.

Hermione colocou suas mãos na cintura e apontou um dedo na cara de Ron e começou a chamar a atenção do amigo.

\- Ronald Weasley – Ron se encolheu todo, o jeito de Hermione lembrava e muito o jeito de sua mãe quando estava zangada. – O Natal é uma data tão linda! Por que você não gosta?

\- Ora... Todo mundo ganha presentes melhores... Todo mundo! – Quando disse isso ele sem querer olhou para Harry. E seu amigo Grifinório olhou para o lado sem graça. – E quando vou ver meus presentes, só vejo as blusas que minha mãe faz.

\- Oh! – Ela levou as mãos aos lábios.

\- Que foi Mione? – Harry olhou preocupado para ela.

\- Lembrei de uma história italiana, sobre o Natal. – Ela sorria de tal forma, que quem a olhasse imaginaria que tinha encontrado algo muito precioso. Ela começou a andar, Harry e Ron a seguiram. Draco tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade, foi andando atrás do Trio Maravilha, mas de forma que eles não percebessem sua presença.

Hermione andou alguns minutos, e com os olhos começou a procurar um lugar para sentar. Logo a frente viu um banco e foi até ele. Ela sentou, tendo Harry sentado a sua direita e Ron a sua esquerda e um Malfoy curioso mais detrás, escondido sentando no galho de uma árvore alta.

\- Vocês já ouviram falar de La Befana? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Lá o quê? – Ron parecia confuso, aquela palavra era totalmente estranha para ele.

\- La Befana Ron! – Mione respondeu exasperada. Ron olhou para Harry em uma pergunta muda se ele conhecia a tal La não sei o que. Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. – Ora vocês não lêem não? – Ela parecia ainda mais nervosa e chateada. – La Befana é um conto italiano sobre o natal, mas com origens pagãs, a história de Befana é encontrada em várias partes do mundo, da Pérsia à Normandia, da Rússia à África do Norte. Oras!!! Não sei como vocês conseguem passar de ano! Vocês não lêem livros. – Harry olhou para o chão envergonhado. Já Ron olhou para ela chateado.

\- Nós não precisamos comer os livros para passar de ano Mione. – Ron falou de forma rude. Draco riu baixo, de cima do seu galho. Aquela Granger era irritante, até aqueles que ela chamava de amigos a achavam insuportável. Hermione abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sentiu a mão de Harry em seu braço.

\- Continue Mione, está interessante. – Hermione sorriu ao sentir o calor da mão de Harry em seu braço, aquele contato pareceu acalmá-la, ela sorriu. Draco levou o dedo à garganta em uma mímica de quem iria vomitar.

\- Ela é uma fada, - Hermione continuou. - Que leva presentes para as crianças no Natal, bom se bem que no Natal não, a data é mais precisamente no dia 05 de janeiro. Na cultura Etrusca, encontramos imagens dela com a sua vassoura, que pode ser considerada um símbolo de limpeza e proteção do lar.

\- Ta, mas o que isso tem a ver com o Natal? – Ron interrompeu. Hermione lançou-lhe seu olhar mais azedo e ignorando sua pergunta e continuou.

\- Eu encontrei essa história em um livro que parecia ser para crianças bruxas, e ele era enfeitiçado para contar a história assim que fosse aberto. Acho que era mais ou menos assim. – Hermione testou sua voz, e o som que saiu de seus lábios não era mais que um sussurro, tão suave que parecia de uma fada, Ron e Harry se entreolharam mas não disseram nada, fizeram silêncio para ouvir a voz de Hermione. Draco teve que descer para um galho mais baixo para poder escutar, pois a sangue-ruim estava falando mais baixo. Ele se aproximou e ficou encantado pela voz, ou melhor, hipnotizado.

\- Uma bruxa, muito velha, rodeada por seus netos contava várias histórias, mas aquelas que as crianças mais gostavam era a de La Befana, da fada que presenteava não com brinquedos, mas com guloseimas. Não eram entregues no Natal, mas no Dia de Reis...

"Meus queridos netos, na noite do dia 5 para o dia 6 de janeiro, nós pendurávamos, no varal, meias grossas da nossa mãe, para que a Befana as enchesse com coisas gostosas: balas, doces secos, nozes, castanhas e até manga: a fruta da estação... A gente dormia, com receio de que a Befana entrasse no nosso quarto... Todos ganhavam alguma coisa, por mais simples que fosse... As crianças ricas encontravam dentro das meias até anéis e correntes de ouro, mas nós ficávamos muito satisfeitas com o que ganhávamos, sem reclamações, sem inveja...

Depois, aos poucos, o Papai Noel foi substituindo a nossa querida Befana, aparecendo no dia de Natal, trazendo brinquedos, criando muitos problemas para as famílias pobres... Minha mãe, sábia, nos preparou para o futuro difícil, ela sempre dizia: "Sem reclamações, sem inveja"... Brinquedos era o que queríamos e pedíamos por cartas... Mas era muito difícil aceitar um Papai Noel discriminador, que nos esquecia... Levando para aquelas crianças não merecedoras, ótimos presentes e para nós crianças simples com pais simples... nada, deixando em nossos corações somente um grande vazio. Então eu pergunto meus queridos netos, preferem um Papai Noel assim ou nossa doce Befana com suas simples guloseimas?". - Toda vez que a velha bruxa perguntava, a resposta dos netos sempre vinham em alto e em uma única resposta - LA BEFANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione terminou de contar, esperou se acalmar, pois essa história desde que a leu pela primeira vez mexia com ela, abriu seus olhos e deparou-se com quatro pares de olhos incrédulos e cheios de sentimentos olhando para ela.

\- Espero que tenham gostado... – disse meio sem graça, sempre ficava assim quando Harry a olhava do jeito que estava olhando agora.

\- Mione que história linda! – Harry foi o primeiro a falar. Hermione olhou para Ron, ele tinha as orelhas vermelhas, o que sempre indicava que estava nervoso ou no caso, com vergonha.

\- É muito linda mesmo, desculpe se eu tenho sido um completo idiota! – Ele sorriu Hermione sorriu de volta. Draco pensou que o Weasel tinha uma ótima percepção do óbvio, mas ele não tinha sido um completo idiota, ele era um completo idiota. Mas algo incomodava Draco, o que a tal de La Befana deixava para as crianças que tinham sido levadas durante o ano?

\- Bom vamos meninos, está ficando tarde e não podemos chegar tarde ao castelo! – Hermione levantou-se muito contente e caminhou para frente, esperou que seus amigos a acompanhassem. Eles chegaram perto dela e começaram a andar em direção ao castelo.

\- Ah! esqueci meu cachecol no banco! – Hermione voltou correndo, ela pegou o cachecol no banco, mas em vez de ir embora, ela passou pelo banco e foi até uma arvore próxima. Ela se aproximou e encostou-se a ela, sorriu e disse bem baixinho. - Para as crianças levadas, La Befana deixava cinza e carvão... – E sorrindo mais ainda saiu. E correu até seus amigos.

E nenhum deles chegou a ver um Dragão cair do galho... de susto.

FIM~~~


End file.
